POTC And the Lost City of Atlantis
by Jean McNeice
Summary: This takes place two years after the movie. Black Rose has just gotten back for hell itself, but lost everything doing it. So she hears that Jack Sparrow is in her town, so she meets up with him and they go after the Lost City of Atlantis. Ok this is for
1. Default Chapter

:: Hey all I know, I know, I keep on making new stories and never finishing the ones that I all ready have. But I promise you I will get to those. .....Soon.....I hope.  
  
So...um....yeah I'll let you go and I really hope you enjoy this.  
  
Oh and I'm going to have long chapters, so there will be less chapters, but they're going to be longer then normal.::  
  
:: Ok here is a little back ground info for this story.::  
  
1.It takes place two years after the Movie, Will and Elizabeth are part of the Pearls crew and of course married.  
  
2.I can't remember any of the crew's names, so I'm going to make them up as I go.  
  
3.Jack and Jeannette have a history together, that will be explained later on in the story.  
  
4.Plus Jeannette sometimes act like Jack a little so you won't get confused.  
  
5. Jeannette has a short temper and doesn't like to be called crazy.  
  
6. It's hard to get Jack right so I'm going to do the best I can, so if he seems a little out of character, sorry.  
  
7. I don't own anything from the movie, just everything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Characters:  
  
Captain Rose Willey / Black Rose / Jeannette  
  
First Mate / Black Willow / Rosalinne Black  
  
Second in Command / Black Dragon / Katherine  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Will Turner  
  
Elizabeth Turner  
  
And crew  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ships:  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Bloody Rose  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Too long for words.  
  
Port Charles; a pretty nice place to live.  
  
That is if you have the money to keep the blood-sucking landlords off your ass.  
  
Then yeah it is a pretty nice place.  
  
Of course, if you live on the other side of the town, then life is pretty hard.  
  
Taverns, Brothel House, Shitty Inns and all the rum you can drink.  
  
There was never a dual night in Port Charles.  
  
Now there was some trouble brewing in the old Bones and Powder Tavern.  
  
Tons of drunken men starting fights, woman working, plus a few no named Pirates and a certain crew-less captain at the bar; trying to drown the memories of lost crew and loves.  
  
But on this moonless night, a few good men from the British Navy was on the hunt for an escape Pirate.  
  
They marched up to the doors of the Bones and Powder Tavern. They took in a deep breath, drew their guns and burst open the wooden double doors, breaking it off its hinges.  
  
The drunken men and playful women stopped what they were doing and watched the Brits walk in.  
  
Brits walked in and looked over the stunned crowd. Everyone was fearing for their lives and freedom. But there was only one person the Red Coats were after and that person was sitting at the bar, acting as if the Brits never walked in.  
  
"There, there at the bar." A rookie Red Coat replied and they started for the bar.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right one?" The Captain asked.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"You had better hope you're right." The Captain replied as he and his men stopped behind the Pirate in front of them. "You Black Rose?" The Captain asked.  
  
He waited for the Pirate to reply, but the Pirate didn't.  
  
"Excuse me, I asked you a question." The Captain snapped, but this time grabbed the Pirate's right shoulder and swirled him around in the seat.  
  
The Brits gasped as their Captain swirled the Pirate around and realized that the Pirate was...female.  
  
She was wearing an all black outfit. Black boots and a big black hat. Her blouse was cut low, hung on the shoulders and buttoned in the front. Her hair was black with a deep green tint. The bangs hung around her eyes and the rest was pulled back into a ponytail, breaded down her back and wrapped around her waist.  
  
She also had ocean blue eyes and a faint scar running across her face. It started on her left side up by her hairline and ran down over her right eye and ended at her right ear.  
  
"What do you want deary? She questioned with a hint of an Irish accent.  
  
"Why, why you're a, you're a, a woman." The Captain stuttered.  
  
"Why, yes I am." She grinned finishing off the rest of her rum. "Now what was it you wanted?"  
  
The Captain turned to the rookie that told him that this person was the Pirate Black Rose.  
  
He didn't like being made a fool.  
  
"I thought you said that this Pirate was Black Rose?" He snapped, glaring down at the rookie.  
  
"Sir she is." The rookie replied. "She's the Pirate Black Rose."  
  
"Aye that I am." She smirked, "Now I'll ask you again, What is it that you want?"  
  
The Captain sighed; he was going to be the laughing stock of the whole British Army and Navy for this one.  
  
"Black Rose...you are here by being placed under arrest by the British Navy, in order by the King of England. Your days as a Pirate are over." The Captain finished.  
  
Black Rose looked up at him, and then started to chukle.  
  
"Well, um you see that is where we come to a problem.....I'm not quite done being a Pirate.....There is so much I haven't done.....So much I haven't seen." She replied standing to her feet and started to rub her hands together. "Well I'll be going now." She finished and blew a white powder into the Brits faces and ran out the Tavern doors, into the shadows.  
  
"Get her." The Captain yelled and the others ran out of the tavern and down the streets looking for Black Rose.  
  
"He, he the fools." Black Rose grinned as she watched the whole British Navy run around the town looking for her. "If they only knew." She finished and once again disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
High Noon in Port Charles.  
  
"Stupid Brits." Black Rose smiled as a few Red Coats ran past her. "Now let's see?" She replied as she looked through her journal.  
  
She sat down on a bench and leafed through it, reading a page or two and then continued.  
  
Suddenly she shot her head up and noticed a young woman about late 20's run pass her and hide behind her.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH." The young woman whispered to Black Rose.  
  
A second or so later about 15 Red Coats ran past and turned the corner.  
  
Once they were gone, the young woman came out of hiding and sat next to Black Rose.  
  
"thanks very much." She replied, then pulled a red bag out of her pocket.  
  
"Did you steal that?" Black Rose questioned.  
  
"Aye that I did." The woman grinned.  
  
"Why in the bloody hell would you do a thing like that for?"  
  
"Because I needed the money. I owe Sparrow."  
  
"Sparrow?.....you know Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye that I do."  
  
"Where, where is he?"  
  
"He's at the docks."  
  
Black Rose stuffed her journal into her bag and shot to her feet.  
  
"Can you take me to him? I'll give you double of what you have in your hands." Black Rose replied and the young woman grinned and led Black Rose to the docks.  
  
"So um what's you name?" Black Rose asked.  
  
"Oh I'm called Black Willow, but you can call me Rosalinne Black."  
  
"Aye good name, good name, call me Black Rose."  
  
"Bla-Black Rose?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I heard of you, you once went after the lost city of Atlantis."  
  
"Aye that I did and I found it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yep.....but it cast me half me crew getting there and they other half getting back."  
  
"Whoa." Rosalinne replied as she and Black Rose stepped on the docks and headed to the last ship in front of them.  
  
"The Pearl." Black Rose whispered under her breath.  
  
A huge grin appeared on her face the closer she and Rosalinne got to the ship.  
  
Rosalinne looked up at Black Rose and wondered why she wanted to meet the Captain, but that thought didn't last, as the shouts of the crew broke her train of thought.  
  
Rosalinne and Black Rose stepped aboard and almost got ran over by the crew.  
  
"Rosalinne, Rosalinne where are you?" A woman's voice yelled over the shouts of the crew.  
  
"Oh no I took to long." Rosalinne whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Rosalinne, I'll take care of it." Black rose whispered down to her.  
  
A woman a little older then Rosalinne stormed up to them and glared down at Rosalinne. She was about to speak, but then caught sight of Black Rose.  
  
"Well I'll be, Black Rose is that you?" She questioned.  
  
"Aye that I am." Black rose answered.  
  
"I thought you were lost at see years ago?"  
  
"Who in the bloody hell told you that one?"  
  
"The Captain of course."  
  
"He did, did he, well where be your Captain?"  
  
"On shore.."  
  
"Let me guess, drinking rum?"  
  
"No... getting rum to drink." A voice replied behind them.  
  
"Rosalinne and Black Rose turned around and met eyes with Captain Jack Sparrow himself.  
  
"Well, well, well, still alive I see. The Red Coats haven't caught you yet? Surprised." Black Rose remarked.  
  
Jack looked up at her, but didn't reply, just finished walking aboard his ship and stopped in front of Black Rose, pushing Rosalinne out of the way.  
  
Black Rose and Jack stared at each other, neither one speaking.  
  
"You look familiar? Have we met before?" Jack questioned, trying to remember.  
  
"Ha, ha." Black Rose laughed, but then her mood changed to anger and she punched Jack in the jaw.  
  
Jack staggered back and popped his jaw back into place and looked up at Black Rose.  
  
"Hello Black Rose." Jack replied.  
  
Black Rose smiled at him and then got up in his face, to were their noses almost touched.  
  
"Hello Jack Sparrow."  
  
"It's Cap...."  
  
Black Rose cut Jack off as she put her lips to his and kissed him.  
  
The whole crew dropped what they were doing, this was different.  
  
A minute later Jack broke the kiss and was at a loss for words.  
  
"Ready when you are Captain." One of the crew replied.  
  
"Aye....yes. When they get back, we'll set seal." Jack answered the kiss still fresh in his head. He turned back to Black Rose. "We can talk more in my quarters." Jack finished and he and Black Rose started for the Captain Quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once inside, Jack closed the doors and turned back to Black Rose.  
  
"It's been to long Jeannette." Jack said.  
  
"Aye, too long." Jeannette replied as she sat down in a chair.  
  
Jack walked over to Jeannette and sat sown across from her.  
  
"Twenty years and not a word?" Jack remarked.  
  
"I've been busy." Jeannette answered.  
  
"I noticed." Jack replied. "So where's your crew?" Jack asked.  
  
Jeannette didn't answer, she looked up into Jack's eyes and he understood.  
  
"When?"  
  
"To and from Atlantis."  
  
Jack jerked back, almost falling off his chair. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"So you did find it?"  
  
"Aye, were do you think I've been for the past twenty years?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Jack...you know me. I wouldn't have been gone so long unless there was a reason for it." Jeannette replied. "Jack I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think I would be there that long."  
  
"So what happened. I mean it explains the reason you still look the way you did twenty years ago."  
  
"A lot of bad things." Jeannette answered. "And I'm going back."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because the damn bastards have my ship."  
  
"Your ship? You mean...  
  
"Yep I had her. I had the Bloody Rose."  
  
Jack got lost in thought for a second and noticed the insane look in Jeannette's voice. He knew this be because she got it off of him.  
  
"So you think that showing up after twenty years of not hearing a word from, that I would drop everything and help you on this suicide mission of yours to get your ship back?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"What makes you think I would help you?"  
  
"Because deary...." Jeannette paused as she lead into Jack's face and stared into his eyes. "Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Jeannette grinned as she spotted that insane look in Jack's eyes. The one were she knew that Jack would help her.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What the?" Jack and Jeannette yelled as they both ran out on the deck and realized that there have been fighting since they're were talking.  
  
"Captain, Captain. Port Charles if firing upon us." Rosalinne screamed from the lower deck.  
  
Jack ran down to where she was and Jeannette followed.  
  
"Why are they bloody doing this." Jack snapped.  
  
"I don't know, they just started firing on us."  
  
"Is Will on Board?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Aye Sir, He's with the crew on the top deck." Rosalinne answered.  
  
"Good, go and set seal, let's leave Port Charles for good."  
  
"Aye and where to sir?"  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
"Tortuga it is." Rosalinne replied and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Jack turned back to Jeannette and noticed that she was looking a little pail.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Well....um it'll be my fault for this. The Brits have been after me for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I knocked out the Chief of the British Navy."  
  
"Wha?????"  
  
"Just forget it, I'll tell ya later."  
  
With that said and the Black Pearl at sea, Jack and Jeannette walked up to the top deck and back into the Captain's Quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Whoa um that was longer then I thought. All Well I hoped you enjoyed this and please R&R for me.  
  
I want to know if I should start the second chapter.  
  
Oh also that white powder Jeannette used was just regular baby powder or what ever it was called back then.  
  
I'm a little....um...well.. I don't know a lot about this era.  
  
I watched the special features from the movie, but Katie has it right now and well I'm trying to get everything right.  
  
But the only thing I can't get right is the old English that they used.  
  
I can read it and speak it, but I can't write it.  
  
So um I got to go  
  
See ya ^_^JM:: 


	2. A Night In Tortuga!

:: He, he, he, he I love you guys::  
  
Starts to cry eyes out.  
  
:: Sorry I got a little off track.  
  
Ok let's see?  
  
Oh yeah Ok I'm happy for all the reviews and let's hope this one is better then the last.  
  
Plus this is a little off title, but it gets down to the basic of the story. It explains Jack's and Jeannette's relationship, plus a little more. So if anything doesn't make sense review and I'll clear it up for ya  
  
Also I don't own POTC, just everything else. JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2. A Night in Tortuga.  
  
Jack and Jeannette walked into the Captain Quarters and noticed two others waiting for them.  
  
"Jack what was the reason for Port Charles attacking us?" The guy questioned as he watched them walk in.  
  
"Uh....um that'll be my fault." Jeannette answered.  
  
The guy and woman looked away from Jack and just now noticed that Jeannette was in the room.  
  
"Please introduce yourself." The woman snapped.  
  
"Don't snap as me deary. The name's Jeannette, but you call me Black Rose."  
  
"Whoa calm down Jeannette." Jack replied. "She didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Jeannette glared at the girl and then sat down across from her.  
  
"The Brits were after me." Jeannette replied. "I'm sorry for any damage down to the ship and once we get me ship back. I'll pay for it." Jeannette finished.  
  
"Where is your ship?" The guy asked.  
  
Jeannette looked up at him, he looked so familiar, but she just couldn't place him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Jeannette questioned. "Have we met before?"  
  
"OH um, Jeannette I was going to tell you later, but now I guess would be better." Jack replied. "this here is the only child of William Turner." Jack finished.  
  
"Ah so this is why he looks so familiar. Do you know that you look identical to your father?"  
  
"Something like that." Will replied.  
  
"And who's the missy?"  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Turn.."  
  
"Let me guess..you're a gov's daughter?"  
  
"Why yes...I am."  
  
"Thought so." Jeannette whispered to herself. "Oh I'll explain later." She replied. Now let's get down to business." Jeannette finished as she pulled out her journal and opened it.  
  
"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jeannette looked up from her journal and glared at her.  
  
"This is just between me and the Captain." Jeannette snapped.  
  
"What I know, she knows." Will snapped.  
  
"Like I said, this is just between me and the Captain." Jeannette repeated. "Learn your place boye."  
  
Will looked at Jack and he nodded to the door.  
  
"Fine." Elizabeth snapped and with Will by her side, they walked out of the cabin.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Jack, but why are they here?"  
  
Jack looked out the window and then back at Jeannette.  
  
"When young Will was born, his father asked to take care of his son incase anything was to happen to him or his wife." Jack answered.  
  
Oh make's since." Jeannette added, "Now back to the matter at hand." Jeannette replied and she and Jack looked back at her journal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"So we should be there less than a few weeks." Jeannette said as she and Jack walked out on the deck.  
  
"So why are we going to Tortuga this early for?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, Will, we need supplies." Jeannette answered.  
  
"And rum." Jack added, making Jeannette chukle with a smile.  
  
"Supplies? What?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Because deary, we're going on a very, very long trip." Jeannette answered.  
  
"Where to?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, Will we're going to the Lost City of Atlantis."  
  
"What?????" Elizabeth gasped. "There is no such thing."  
  
"Now there is where you're wrong." Jeannette replied as she walked up to her and got into Elizabeth's face.  
  
"You mean?" Will added.  
  
"Yep there really is a Lost City of Atlantis." Jeannette added. "And where going there." Jeannette ordered and walked out of the cabin.  
  
Will and Elizabeth turned to Jack and waited for a reply.  
  
"Well are you going to do this?" Will questioned.  
  
"........."  
  
"Jack?!!"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Why? Everyone knows that Atlantis isn't real." Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Jack shot his eyes at her and smirked.  
  
"Just two years ago the Black Pearl wasn't real, but now you're living on it." Jack replied and followed Jeannette.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and followed after Jack.  
  
"Jack how do you know she's telling the truth?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
Jack stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not an answer!! Why are you going along with this?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"That's no reason." Elizabeth snapped and turned to Will.  
  
"She's just as crazy as you are Jack." Will yelled.  
  
Will's eyes widen in horror and Elizabeth gasped with fear as a knife was thrown in front of Will's face, sticking into the cabin door, just millimeters from his nose.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." Jack replied as Will turned his eyes to Jack and caught sight of Jeanette, staring straight through him.  
  
Jeannette stormed up to Will and drew her sword.  
  
"You're lucky boye." Jeannette growled as she brought her sword up to Will's chin. "You're lucky that I was such good friends with your father." Jeannette added as she moved the sword down his chin and across his throat. "other wise you'd be dead......Never......Never call me crazy." Jeannette finished as she pushed off the cabin door and walked over to Jack.  
  
Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief as Jeannette walked down below. She ran over to Will and he eased up a bit.  
  
"She's insane." Elizabeth replied, not caring if Jeannette heard her. "And you trust her?" She asked Jack.  
  
"With my life." Jack answered and followed after Jeannette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night in Tortuga.  
  
"So where've you been?" The bartender asked Jeannette.  
  
"oh here and there." Jeannette answered.  
  
"So the usual?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
The bartender nodded and walked into the back. A few minutes later he came back, handed Jeannette her rum and a room key.  
  
"Thanks." Jeannette replied as she took a drink and stuck the key down her blouse." And keep them coming." She finished and turned to find Jack in the center of at least brothel girls.  
  
Jeannette shook her head and walked over to Jack.  
  
"Um get lost girls, he's taken." Jeannette replied.  
  
The brothel's looked up at her, but didn't move.  
  
"And who'd be?" One of them asked, she was in her late 20's and no match for Jeannette.  
  
"You must me new. So I'm not going to kill you....now. The name's Black Rose." Jeannette replied as she pulled her blouse off her right shoulder even more then it already was and showed the brothel her tattoo. It was about six inches in length. The shape of it was a black rose with blood coming from the thorns.  
  
The brothel girls moved away from Jack and left them alone.  
  
Jeannette walked up to Jack; she could tell that he had a little too much to drink. She continued to walk behind him and stopped.  
  
"Where did you get the tattoo?" Jack asked.  
  
"India."  
  
She ran her hands down is neck and across his chest. She continued down his torso until he stopped her before she wandered into 'un-known water'.  
  
"What's wrong Jack? Don't you want to have a little fun?" Jeannette whispered into his ear.  
  
Jack turned his head to her and started into her eyes.  
  
"Or have the whores gotten to you?"  
  
Jack didn't answer.  
  
"Jack you know I could and always will be better then them." Jeannette replied biting the top of Jack's right ear.  
  
"I've moved on Jeannette." Jack finally said.  
  
"Oh you have, have you?" Jeannette questioned as she walked in front of him and straddled in his lap. "Let's see if I can make you remember?" Jeannette replied as she kissed him once again, but this time Jack returned the kiss.  
  
Jeannette broke the kiss and grinned at the look on Jack's face.  
  
"Remember now?"  
  
Jack was once again speechless so he nodded his head.  
  
Jeannette's grin grew as she stood up off of Jack and helped him to his feet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Gibbs? What is it with those two?" Will questioned as he watched Jeannette and Jack disappear up the stairs.  
  
"Oh Jeannette and Jack? They go way back. Long before you were born." Mr. Gibbs answered and took a drink of his rum. "Before Jeannette took of 20 year's ago, She and Jack was the best Pirate team in the seven seas. Jack; Captain of the Black Pearl and Jeannette; Captain of the Bloody Rose." Mr. Gibbs paused as he finished off his rum. "The ships was the last thing either of them had of their fathers."  
  
"Their Father?"  
  
"Aye. Their fathers were childhood friends and so was Jack and Jeannette."  
  
"So is that the reason they act so much a like?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Aye." Mr. Gibbs answered. "Jack and Jeannette was destined for greatness...but......"  
  
"But what?" Will asked.  
  
"But Jeannette's twin sister Kathleen stole the Bloody Rose from Jeannette."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Jeannette had the one thing Kathleen wanted."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"So is that why Jeannette left?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, that's not the real reason. Only Jeannette knows the true reason."  
  
"Why do you think she left?" Will asked.  
  
"Why?...........because Jack asked her to marry him."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Yep, but Jeannette wasn't truly ready to settle down."  
  
"So why did she come back?"  
  
"Because she needs his help."  
  
And with that said Mr. Gibbs stood up and walked over to the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeannette woke up with a start. She had the same dream again, the on she's had since...  
  
She sat up in bed as memoirs of last night replayed in her head.  
  
Jeannette smirked as she looked to her right and watched Jack sleep.  
  
"It's good to be back." Jeannette said as she stood out of bed, got dressed and walked out of the door, closing it softly.  
  
Jack opened his eyes as she left the room. He knew where she was going and hoped this time she'd come back. But then the mission popped in his head and he knew that she was really coming back this time.  
  
Jack sat in bad and looked out the window. There was a new moon, so they would be leaving in a few days.  
  
He grinned as he started to remember last night. Jeannette was right, he had spent so much time in the brothels that he forgot about her and how it felt to be with a 'real' woman. One that really meant it when she said the words 'I love you'.  
  
Jack shook his head and got dressed. He walked out of the room and found his whole crew asleep all over the tavern. He was really surprised to Elizabeth asleep by herself in the corner. It wasn't like Will to leave her.....unless?  
  
"Oh no Jeannette you didn't?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
Jeannette walked out of the room and down the stairs to see the crew fast asleep. She looked around and spotted Will and Elizabeth asleep in each other's arms. Jeannette walked over to them and bent down to Will.  
  
"Will? Will? Will wake up." Jeannette whispered as she shook Will's shoulder.  
  
"Will opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me. I have something to show you." Jeannette answered.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get there, now hurry before the sun comes up." Jeannette added.  
  
Jeannette stepped over the men and women as she made her way to the door.  
  
Will followed her to the door and out into the still twilight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::So what do you think? Not bad for a first POTC fic. Well I've got to go R&R JM:: 


	3. Trouble in Paradise

:: Hey all, very sorry for the long wait on the chapters. I would like to thank everyone that has stuck with me and I very much love it when people don't give up on me and love it that people really love my stories enough to hang around. So this is for all of you THANK YOU ^______^ R&R JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3. Trouble in Paradise.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Will asked.  
  
"You'll see." Jeannette grinned.  
  
Jeannette and Will were on the outskirts of the town, to a place that only a few knew and go.  
  
Memories of Jeannette's younger years flooded back to her as she led the way through the caves.  
  
Will was starting to wonder if she knew where she was going, because he couldn't see a thing in the cave. Plus he kept on running into Slag-mights and hitting his head on Slag-tights.  
  
(::Sorry for the interruption, but I wanted to tell you the different between a Slag-might and a Slag-tight, that is if you don't already know. So if you do skip this, but if you don't.  
  
A Slag-might is the on that grows from the bottom of the cave and the Slag- tight grows from the top. JM::)  
  
"Jeannette do you know where you're going?" Will asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jeannette? Jeannette where are you?"  
  
Will stopped as he listened to the echo of his own voice. A few minutes later he started to hear the roaring of........of water? He followed the sound and stopped as he came to a huge cavern in the cave.  
  
"Bout time boye." Jeannette's voice echoed down to Will.  
  
Will looked up and spotted Jeannette at the top of the waterfall.  
  
"How'd you get up there?"  
  
"Oh an old trick of mine. I used to do it to your father and Jack." Jeannette answered as she grabbed a rope and swung down next to Will. "Come on it's behind the waterfall."  
  
Jeannette led Will to the waterfall and started behind it. Suddenly Jeannette stopped and swirled to face Will.  
  
"How much did Gibbs tell ya?" Jeannette asked.  
  
Will jerked back; he was surprised to hear her ask that.  
  
"Well answer me boye!"  
  
"He.....he told me everything." Will stuttered.  
  
"Oh he did, did he? Well Will it's about time you know the whole truth." Jeannette replied as she pushed the wall behind her.  
  
A second later the wall moved and a tunnel appeared. "Great another dark cave. " Will whined as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that boye, I know the way." Jeannette paused as she hit the wall with her palm and the tunnel lit up." Plus this way is lit." Jeannette finished as she started down the tunnel with Will behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rosalinne? Rosalinne wake up." Jack yelled.  
  
Rosalinne opened her eyes and jerked back.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Captain what's the reason for this? We ain't leaving port until tomorrow."  
  
"I know, but that's not it." Jack replied as he pulled a small vile from Jeannette's bag." Drink this and all will be explained."  
  
Rosalinne looked up at Jack, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Take it or I'll pour it down your throat." Jack threatened.  
  
"Fine." Rosalinne snapped and she snatched the vile from Jack's hand." But if I die, I'm going to haunt you until the end of time." Rosalinne snapped as she put the vile to her lips and drink it like a shot of whiskey. "Oh bloody hell that's nasty."  
  
"Is anything happening?"  
  
Rosalinne looked into his eyes and glared at him.  
  
"What do you think?" Rosalinne growled as she stood up." So what's the reason you woke me up?"  
  
"It's Jeannette, she's, she's taken Will to....."  
  
"What?!?! She knows better, He'll be killed." Rosalinne yelled and with that said, they ran out of the tavern to where Jeannette and will were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(:: Hey all sorry it's me again. I just wanted to clear a few things up.  
  
Ok what Rosalinne drank was a potion to bring her memory back.  
  
When Jeannette left, Rosalinne took a potion to forget, but now that she's back...yeah.  
  
More will be explained later. JM::)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will continued to follow Jeannette down the tunnel wishing he knew where she was talking him. This was getting really weird, the roaring sound of the waterfall was fading behind him and Jeannette was starting to hum a demonic song of death.  
  
"Jeanne-."  
  
"Shhhhhh." Jeannette replied as she pushed on the stone wall and it opened to revel another cavern, but smaller and a huge fountain in the middle.  
  
Jeannette left Will walk in first and she followed in after.  
  
Will didn't know what was happening, nor why Jeannette was leading him into this place.  
  
"What is going on Jeannette?" Will asked as she walked over to the fountain and looked down into it.  
  
"Come over and all will be explained." Jeannette finally replied and Will did what she said.  
  
Will looked into the water and seen nothing but him. Then without any warning Jeannette had pushed Will into the water and started to drown him.  
  
Will tried everything he could to get her off, but she had a demonic strength and he couldn't brake away from her.  
  
"Jeannette stop." Jack screamed as he and Rosalinne came running into the cavern and pulled Jeannette off of Will.  
  
"Jeannette let go of him." Rosalinne yelled as she pulled her away from Will and Jack pulled him up out of the water.  
  
"Will are you alright?" Jack asked.  
  
Will shot a look up at Jack for asking such a stupid question, but didn't answer.  
  
Rosalinne pushed Jeannette into a corner and throw her down on the stone ground.  
  
"What is your problem? This isn't like you Jeannette. What happened to you?"  
  
Jeannette looked away from Will and up at Rosalinne and grinned.  
  
"The name's not Jeannette. Bitch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::cliffy I know but got to go R&R JM:: 


	4. Let's Go Back

::Hey this is the newest chapter for the POTC story so I really hope you enjoy it and I don't own anyone from POTC just everything else. R&R JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4. Let's go back.  
  
Jack, Rosalinne and Will stared at her a little freaked out. They didn't know what to say or do. This was different from what they were used to.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as he let go of Will and walked over to Jeannette. "If you're not Jeannette,............ then who are you?" Jack finished stopping just a few feet away from her.  
  
"Oh Jack, Jack don't you remember me?" Jeannette replied, but it didn't sound like Jeannette. "My sister hasn't returned for you Jack...........I have." And with that a cloud and white smoke appeared and engulfed the fake Jeannette. Once it was cleared another woman was standing there. She looked like Jeannette, but had sandy blonde hair, little thinner and Jeannette's scar was gone.  
  
"Kathleen?!?!?!" Rosalinne gasped.  
  
"Who else?" Kathleen grinned, giving them a small bow.  
  
"What did you do with Jeannette?" Jack snapped.  
  
"Oh don't worry she's safe, she's nice and toasty in the Inns bowler room." Kathleen answered with an evil grin.  
  
"What is your problem? She's your sister." Rosalinne growled.  
  
"Ha don't make me laugh. Rosalinne you of all people, know that the moment she made Jack fall for her, she was no longer my sister." Kathleen replied as she walked away from Jack and Rosalinne and stopped at the fountain next to Will, who moved away from her in fear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rosalinne questioned, she never heard this from Kathleen before.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean. Everyone in our home town, knew that I was and still am in love with Jack Sparrow." Kathleen snapped.  
  
"Captain, it's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack added and both girl shot him a death glare.  
  
"Kathleen, Jeannette didn't make Jack fall for her." Rosalinne replied. "He did that all on his own." She finished.  
  
"Lies, all lies. Jeannette forced Jack to love her against his will. I know, I helped her with the spell." Kathleen snapped.  
  
"What?" Jack shouted from somewhere in one of the caves. "Keep out of this Jack." Rosalinne screamed. "What are you talking about Kathleen?"  
  
"Jeannette and I had started a spell to make Jack love me, but Jeannette turned it around on me and made him love her." Kathleen said as she sat on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"Wait did this happen before you left with Jeannette's ship?" Rosalinne questioned.  
  
"Yes, she took Jack and so I took her ship."  
  
"Ok, ok this is nice and all, but what does this have to do with Kathleen trying to kill me?" Will asked as he walked away from Kathleen and stopped next to Jack.  
  
"Ok well, Will. "Kathleen started, "The reason for that is.......I wasn't able to kill your father, so I have to settle with the next best thing." Kathleen added.  
  
"Oh, ok." Will whimpered as he ducked behind Jack.  
  
"Kathleen leave young Will alone." Rosalinne snapped stepping in between her and Will, "Now what do you have against Will's father?"  
  
"Because..............because he...........he tried to kill me." Kathleen replied starring into the water.  
  
"WHAT!???!?!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Will questioned.  
  
"Your father, Will, tried to kill me once and to a point did." Kathleen answered.  
  
"Kathleen that can't be right, you and Bill never met." Rosalinne replied.  
  
"Shows how much you know Rosalinne." Kathleen mocked.  
  
"Kathleen, will you just once in your life...........shut up."  
  
Kathleen, Will \, Rosalinne and Jack turned around to see the real Jeannette starring straight at Kathleen with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"OH I see that you made it out of the boiler room." Kathleen snickered, "Took you long enough."  
  
"That was low Kathleen, even for you." Jeannette growled as she walked in and stopped next to Rosalinne. "I'm glad to see that you're back Rosa." Jeannette grinned.  
  
"Yeah I know, it feels good to be back."  
  
"Jeannette?"  
  
Jeannette looked back and watched Jack stop behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Jack, that was me last night." Jeannette replied as she turned back to her sister. "So Kat, where's me ship?"  
  
"You know damn will, where it is." Kathleen snapped. "AND don't call me Kat!"  
  
"Whatever Kat. So how we going to get it back?" Jeannette questioned.  
  
"We? What do you mean by WE?" Kathleen replied.  
  
"Well Kat, you know where it is, so it's only fair that you take us to it." Jeannette answered.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Kat," Jeannette turned to her sister and replied. "You know the answer to that." And with that Jeannette, Rosalinne, Jack and Will, plus a scared Kathleen walked out of the cavern and back to the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Short but sweet. ^_^ JM:: 


	5. We Sail ToNight

::Hiddie Oh everyone, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the very long wait on this chapter. I lost my disks and notebook for this story and can't find the bloody things. So just to let you know Kathleen really isn't the person I made her to be in the last chapter. You see Kathleen is my ex-friend Katie, and well I got all of my insperation from her. So that's why. I hope you like it, I starting to get back into the grove of writing, since my friends are going back to school, so you should see more chapters and maybe some more stories. R&R JM::

5. We Sail ToNight.

"Aye, there you are Captain." Mr. Gibbs replied as they all walked into the tavern, we've been wondering where you went off to." Mr. Gibbs added and walked out side, to the beach.

Jack, Will, Rosalinne, Jeannette and Kathleen all sat down at a table and ordered a round.

Suddenly Mr. Gibbs came running into the tavern.

"Captain, captain, we have a problem?" He yelled running over to Jack.

"What is it?"

"It's the Pearl." Mr. Gibbs answered, "She's, well, she's gone."

"WHAT!" Jack screamed shooting to his feet and ran out the door.

Jack ran down to the beach and stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Jack muttered, pacing back and forth until the others came.

Jeannette, Will, Elizabeth, Rosalinne and Kathleen stopped next to him, but didn't know what to say. They couldn't believe that the ship was gone.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jeannette snapped. "Mr. Gibbs did you see what happened?"

"Aye."

"Then what in the bloody hell happened?" Jack screamed as he shot to his feet.

"Well Captain, I came down here to get some of the supplies ready, when I noticed a blonde woman, she saw me, jumped off the ship and swam to shore." Mr. Gibbs answered. "So when she came to shore I stopped her and asked her what she did to the ship? She stared at me for a couple of seconds, said something in a weird tongue and then ran off, but before she did, she gave me this." Mr. Gibbs pulled out a folded note and held it up.

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I can't read it." Gibbs replied opening it up and showed it.

"Let me see that?" Jeannette said pushing Jack out of the way and grabbed the not out of Gibbs's hand. "Oh, no." she muttered, she slowly sat down on a near by rock and looked horrified.

"What's wrong?" Rosalinne asked.

"This isn't good, not good at all." Jeannette answered.

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

"It says, it says......................to stay away or he'll die." Jeannette replied dropping the note and it fell to the ground open.

"But how, how can you read that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it's written in Atlantien." Jeannette said, picking the note back up and looked at Kathleen." Kat, Kat where did you put my ship?"

"I, I...................don't remember."

"WHAT! You don't remember where you put my ship?" Jeannette repeated as he shot to her feet and stared into her sisters eyes." How can you not remember? You've had it for the past 10 years."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't seen it in the past five." Kathleen replied taking a couple steps back away from Jeannette. "I know it's here somewhere."

"Oh bloody hell. I'm surrounded by dults." Jeannette muttered and without noticing, she has started to pace, with her right hand twitching and she had started to mutter in a different tongue.

"Jack is she all right?" Will questioned as he and Elizabeth watched Jeannette pace and talk to herself.

"Who is?" Jack answered. "She'll be fine....................maybe?"

Jeannette continued to pace, going a few steps, turning on her heel and then going the other way, suddenly she stopped and shot her eyes to Jack.

"I got it." Jeannette grinned and stepping in front of Jack. "Jack do you still have that memory potion you gave to Rosalinne?"

Jack nodded and handed her the vial.

Jeannette walked over to Kathleen and handed her the vial.

"Drank it."

"Why?"

"So you can remember where you put _my ship_." Jeannette snapped.

"Ok, ok don't have to get huffy." Kathleen snapped and downed the rest of the potion.

"Well?"

"Nothing....................oh wait...................it's coming.....................it's, it's, it's.............................it's under the fountain behind the waterfall in the caves." Kathleen answered.

"Figures." Jeannette muttered and ran towards the caves and left the others behind.

"How did you get the ship under the fountain?" Will asked Kathleen.

"Can't remember."

"So what do we do know Captain?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"We wait." Jack answered, sitting down on the same rock Jeannette had.

The wait was unbearable; it seemed like forever, then as the sun sank into the sea, a glimpse of a beautiful blood red ship, with midnight blue sails, turned into the Harbor and into view.

"Ah there she is." Jack replied as he stood up and walked to the dock.

Jeannette came to shore in a rowboat and rejoined the group.

"Well let's set sail. Atlantis awaits." Jeannette replied as she headed back to the tavern.

"Wait?" Elizabeth snapped." I thought we were going to "Atlantis" to get your ship? But seeing how you already have it, why should we go?"

Jeannette stopped and started for her, but Jack stopped her. She had just about enough of her, and was ready to take her out.

"Calm down Jeannette." Jack whispered in her ear. "She doesn't understand."

Jeannette calmed down and replied.

"Well dearie, the answer to that question is simple..............." Jeannette paused for a second, "But I can't tell you as of right now." Jeannette added. "Mr. Gibbs, fetch the crew, we leave tonight." Jeannette finished and once again to the tavern to gather her things. "Oh, one more thing. Kat?" Jeannette turned to her sister and, "As punishment for your crimes against our family, you are to stay here and watch the ship."

"What?"

"Do this....................and I won't kill ya."

"Fine Kathleen muttered and flopped down on a rock.

Within the hour, the Bloody Rose had been bored and about to set sail, but there was something wrong, something was missing.

"Kat? Kat? What did you do to my ship?" Jeannette yelled, leaving the helm to Jack and storming down to her sister." What did you do?"

"What? Jeannette, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to it."

"Yes you did!"

"Jeannette." Jack shouted over the roar of the ocean." Look up." Jack pointed up the mast to the flag.

"Wha?" Jeannette looked up and noticed the flag.

It was the black and white, skull and cross bones, with a red pirate hat on the skull over it's right eye and a dark rose on the hat."

"What's with the flag?" Jeannette asked Kathleen a little pissed off. "Is that to be a joke?"

"It's your flag."

"What? That's not my flag!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not."

"Jeannette, Jeannette." Rosalinne yelled as she appeared from below deck and stopped next to Jeannette." I found this below." She held up a black flag.

"Oooooooo, that flag. I meant to replace it, but I lost the ship and couldn't." Kathleen replied.

"Yeah right. Now put it up." Jeannette snapped, throwing the flag in Kathleens face and headed back to the helm.

Jeannette took the helm from Jack and watched as her flag was strung up the mast. The flag, of course, was the triadtional black and white skull and cross bones, but a deep crack was cut into the skull, starting at the top of the left side of the forehead, crossing across the right eye and ending where the right earlob was to be. The eyes, the seemed to be crying blood and a black rose was in between the teeth.

"That's better." Jeannette grinned as she watched it wave in the wind."   
  
"So how do we get there?" Jack asked, standing next to Jeannette a little to close.

"Do you still have your compass?" Jeannette asked, with a slight grin, she knew what he wanted.

Jack dug in his coat, pulled at a small black box and handed it to Jeannette.

"What are you going to do to it?" Jack asked.

"Re-find Atlantis, what else?" Jeannette smiled and looked down at the compass. "Let's see?" The compass circled and titled, the finally stopped in one direction, to the north east. "That's where we go." Jeannette said and turned the helm in that direction.

"So Jack?" Will whispered as he stepped up and stopped next to him. "Does she really know where she's going?"

"Yes, young Turner. I do!" Jeannette snapped, and turned to him. I'd advise you and Miss Elizabeth to go down below and hang on. We'll be in much trouble soon and I'd wouldn't want anything to happen to you........................" Jeannette trailed off as she scanded the skies and a demonic smile curled on her face. "You'd two better go, it's coming."

Will stared at Jeannette, at Jack, back to Jeannette and then finally at Jack, who nodded his head.

"You'd better do as she says, remember what happened last time you messed with her." Jack whispered back.

Will and Elizabeth stepped down below deck, not knowing that Jeannette might have had just saved their lives.

::Hey all hope you like it R&R JM::


	6. HurriCane AnyOne?

::Hey all it's me again, hope you liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews, they, of course, really do help. So this one is a little messed up, also a little messy, between Jack and Jeannette, but nothing really happens. So I'll let you go, Oh I don't own anything from POTC just everything else, just everything else. Also before I forget I'm going to change the timeline. It wasn't until a few weeks ago; I realized that I was making Jack and Jeannette 40 years old. So instead of 20 it's going to be 15or really 17, when you add the last two years from the movie. R&R JM::

6. Hurricane AnyOne?

"Captain, captain." Mr. Gibbs yelled as he stepped next to Jack and Jeannette. "Captain, there's a huge storm coming right for us."

Jack and Jeannette broke away from their conversation and looked ahead.

"Is that the storm you were talking about?" Jack asked as he looked from the dark clouds to Jeannette.

"Of course. Did you think it was going to be easy, getting to Atlantis? Remember it took me five years to get there and five back, and ten to get away........" Jeannette trailed off, that was a little to much, she didn't want Jack to know about...... "You'd better get your crew down below........" Jeannette paused, she looked a little worried about something.".........Before they do, lower the sail and tie them down. This is going to be a long one." Jeannette added, "You should go with them, and hang on." Jeannette finished as he took her hat off and tied it to her belt. She looked up at Jack, wondered why he hadn't moved. "Don't look at me like that. Do it, if you wanna live." Jeannette screamed and pushed Jack away from her.

"What about you?" Jack asked as she tied herself to the helm with a heavy rope.

"I'll be fine, now go. It's coming."

Jack hesitated for a second, but then started to yell out Jeannette's orders to the crew.

The moment they were all safely down below the hurricane hit. Half the crew had started to get seasick half an hour into the storm.

Candles where lite, and the sound of boots hitting wood could be heard on the starboard side of the front of the ship.

Will and Elizabeth watched as Jack paced back and forth. He was pacing for so long that the other half that wasn't sea-sick from the ship was dizzy by watching their captain pace.

"What does she think she's doing?" Jack continued to mutter after about half and hour of talking to himself, the crew could hear him and they started to worry, more then usual. "She's even crazier then I am." He muttered. "And that's saying something." Jack chuckled a bit and shot his eyes once again to the top deck. "She's insane to think she could take on a storm this huge." Jack suddenly lost his footing as a huge wave hit the ship and almost tipped it over...."I can't stand it!!!!!" Jack screamed and before anyone could stop him, Jack had ran up the stairs and disappeared into the black, cold rain.

Jack slammed the trapdoor and looked around. He tried to see, but the rain was to thick to see through.

"Jeannette? Jeannette? Jeannette where in the bloody hell are you?" Jack yelled, but was drowned out by the roaring of the wind and the boom of thunder.

Slowly and easily he made his way to the helm, only to hear the sound of demonic laugher and creaking of wood.

"Is that the best you got?" Jeannette shouted at the top of her lungs. "I dare you! Come and get me!"

Jack stared at Jeannette, he didn't know who she was talking to or about.

"Come on Poseidon! I know you got more then this." Jeannette continued. "I can take more, you murdering bastrad." Jeannette added.

Jack watched as she continued to taunt the sea god. Then finally she looked down and met eyes with Jack.

Jack stared back and realized something, Jeannette, she........she was crying. At first he thought it was just the rain, but realized that it wasn't.

"Jeannette!" Jack yelled up to her, this time she heard him.

Jeannette shot her head to him and just stared at him, she finally seen him, or did she?

"Jack?" She thought, she couldn't see because of the rain in her eyes. "Jack, is that you?" Jeannette yelled, she watched as the dark figure stepped next her and when the lighting stuck and she saw Jack's face. "Jack," Jeannette whispered as she reached for him.

Jack let Jeannette throw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. For what seemed like forever, they completely forgot about the storm and everything else around them.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did." Jeannette replied as she pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"It's not your fault Jeannette. I blame myself" Jack answered. "I shouldn't have tried to force you to give up what you loved." Jack added.

Jack and Jeannette were so enwrapped in their conversation, that they didn't even notice that the storm was gone and the crew had came back up top.

"Jack!" Will yelled as he and the others appeared from below deck." Jack what is wrong with you?"

Jack turned to Will as he stepped up next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"What was that? You could have been killed!"

"It's nice to know you care, but I've been through worse and I'm still here,....... aren't I?" Jack asked, looked down at himself to see if he was there.

"That's not the point!" Elizabeth snapped. "You ran out in the middle of a hurricane to find this crazy winch sh-------!" Elizabeth stopped as she caught Jeannette death glare.

"What did I say about calling me crazy?" Jeannette growled, staring straight through Elizabeth. "Out of respect for Will's father, I'm not going to kill you, but next time I'm not going to let it slip by." Jeannette warned as she started to untie herself from the helm, but Elizabeth didn't stop.

"Oh what's the matter, you crazy witch?" Elizabeth snapped.

"That's it." Jeannette growled, throwing the rope on the deck and started straight through Elizabeth. "Prepare yourself dearie, this is your last second on this earth." Jeannette replied and turned to Will. "And boye, if you try to stop me, if anyone tries to stops me,.." She paused and looked at the crew." they will die right along you." Jeannette threatened and turned back to Elizabeth. "Run." She told Elizabeth, drawing her sword and charged for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth let out a horrified scream as she jumped to the lower deck, with Jeannette right on her heels.

"Help somebody stop her." Elizabeth screamed as she found her feet and took off for the bottom deck. "Stop her, she's gone mad."

Jeannette jumped to the lower deck and watched as Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and headed for the bottom deck. A demonic smile found its way across her lips and she couldn't help but grin.

Elizabeth ran down to the bottom deck and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She had never been so scared in her life.

Jeannette heard the lock of the door and turned to the helm deck.

"That'll teach her." Jeannette grinned as she climbed up and took the helm back from Jack.

"Did you really have to do that?" Jack asked.

"Yes she did." Rosalinne answered. "She thrives on fear of others."

"Ain't it the truth?" Jeannette grinned, but then her grin faded as she spotted something in the horizon. "Oh no."

::Don't kill me, I can't help but do cliffys, it's just the way I am. R&R JM::


	7. Test of Faith

::Hey thanks for the reviews hope everyone liked the story so far. Well not much to say right now, but I believe I'm due for a disclaimer, so here goes. I don't own anything from the movie and everything else that's not in the movie I do own, expect the concept of Atlantis, that credit goes to Plato. Oh and before I forget, I'm going to use Greek lettering for the Atlantien langue, so if you see anything like this, ï¡ïïªï«ïªï³ïï¦ it's Atlantien. But don't worry, I'll have the translation after the sentence. R&R JM::

7. ïï¥ï³ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ïï¡ï©ï´ï¨ï® (Test of Faith.)

"Oh, no." Jeannette whispered.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, as he looked the way Jeannette was.

Across the horizon was a tall, bright tower. From where they were, you could see three smaller towers, and a round dome like roof.

"Jeannette what is that?" Rosalinne questioned as she stepped closer to Jeannette and spotted the towers.

"It's bad news, that's what it is." Jeannette finally answered.

"What is it?" Rosalinne asked again.

"It's the first of five gates into Atlantis."

"WHAT! We're there already?" Jack questioned, he was hoping this trip would be longer.

"NO, like I said, this is the first of five. There are four more.................but I don't know if we can get through."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Well, because the last time I was here, I lost part of my crew." Jeannette replied, grabbing the rope at her feet and handed it to Rosalinne. "Rosa take this rope and tie yourself, the others too, down below, and please don't let Elizabeth back up, the last thing I need, is for her to get killed."

"Jeannette, what are the other four gates?" Rosalinne asked.

"You sure you want to know?" Jeannette questioned as she once again started to tie herself to the helm.

"Yes."

"Ok, this one is called. ïï¥ï³ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ïï¡ï©ï´ï¨ï¬ It means test of faith. The second one is, ïï¥ï³ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ïï¥ï¡ï´ï¨ï¬ï test of death, the third, ïï¥ï³ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ïï¡ï³ï´ï¬ï test of past, the fourth, ïï¥ï³ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ïï¯ïµï¬ï¬ test of soul and the fifth, ïï¥ï³ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ïï²ïµï´ï¨ï¬ test of truth. That's the one were I lost all of my crew." Jeannette replied, with her head a little low in mourning.

"Why's that?" Rosalinne asked again.

"Because they couldn't cope with the truth. After the ship was gone, I woke up in Atlantis, thankful a live and so was-"Jeannette stopped before she said to much, she didn't want Jack to know, well at least not right now. He'll find out soon enough.

"What? What was it you were going to say?" Jack asked, he knew she was hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing, nothing Jack, you should go down with the crew again, you'll be safer." Jeannette said, finishing with her rope.

"No, not this time." Jack snapped, grabbing another rope and tied himself next to Jeannette. "If you're going through this, I'm going with you." Jack finished.

"Jack no. I'm not going to put you into anymore danger, then I already have." Jeannette pleaded, she didn't want him to get hurt...........again.

"It's not up to you." Jack snapped. "I'm staying with you, if you like it or not."

"Well I don't!" Jeannette yelled, "You don't know what's coming, I do. And if you stay up here, you'll probable die."

"From what?"

"From your own faith. This gate is made to keep outsiders out and Faith is a good way of doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Damn it Jack, get down below before I through you down there."

"I'm staying."

"WELL YOU TWO STOP!" Kathleen and Rosalinne snapped, watching Jack and Jeannette bicker was getting really annoying.

"Get out of this," Jeannette yelled at them, but then spotted something behind Kathleen's foot. "Kat hand me that."

Kathleen looked behind her and picked up the metal bucket.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Just give it here."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Kathleen slowly gave Jeannette the bucket and the mica-second Jeannette's hand was around the handle; she swung the bucket and hit Jack on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Jeannette why did you do that for?" Kathleen snapped.

"Because I don't want him up here. Now help me untie him and take him down below." Jeannette ordered and Kathleen and Rosalinne did as she said.

Kathleen and Rosalinne dragged Jack down below and waited, but they didn't know what they were waiting for.

Jeannette made her rounds around the ship, and started her back up to the helm. She knew what was coming and she wanted to be ready this time around. She found the heaviest barrel of rum and rolled it over the lid to the lower deck, the last thing she needed was for Jack to burst up and get himself killed.

The first gate drew near and Jeannette, knew what to do, and so she slowed the ship as she entered the first gate.

Three men were waiting for her as she stopped the ship and lowered the anchor.

"ïï¨ï¡ï´ï ï¡ï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ïï¯ï©ï®ï§ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥?" One of the men asked in Atlantien, he was tall, long brown hair to his shoulders, deep sea green eyes and seashell necklace He also was caring a large spear, with Atlantien markings. (What are you doing here?)

"ïïï¶ï¥ï ï£ï¯ï­ï¥ï ï¢ï¡ï£ï«ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï¨ï©ï­." Jeannette answered back. (I've come back for him."

"ïï¯ïµï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¬ï¡ï·ï³ï¬ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï§ï¡ï¶ï¥ï ï¨ï©ï­ï ïµïï¬ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï£ï¡ï®ïï´ï ï§ï¯ï ï¢ï¡ï£ï«ï ï¯ï®ï ï¹ï¯ïµï²ï ï·ï¯ï²ïï®" He answered, stepping up next to Jeannette as she jumped off the ship. (You know the laws, you gave him up, and you can't go back on your word.)

"ïï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¬ï¡ï·ï³ï¬ï ï¢ïµï´ï ïï ï¡ï¬ï³ï¯ï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï¨ï¥ï ï¢ï¥ï¬ï¯ï®ï§ï³ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï­ï¥." Jeannette snapped, she knew this was going to be harder than last time. (I know the laws, but I also know that he belongs with me.)

"ïï¥ï¡ï¶ï¥ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï¬ï ïï¥ï¡ï®ï®ï¥ï´ï´ï¥ï¬ï ï¬ï¥ï¡ï¶ï¥ï ï¢ï¥ï¦ï¯ï²ï¥ï ïï ï¨ï¡ï¶ï¥ï ï´ï¯ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï£ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµ." He ordered and lowered his spear at her throat. (Leave here, Jeannette, leave before I have to force you.)

"ïïï­ï ï®ï¯ï´ï ï¬ï¥ï¡ï¶ï©ï®ï§ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï¯ïµï´ï ï¨ï©ï­ï®ï ïï¯ï´ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï¯ïµï´ï ïï¯ï¨ï®ï¡ï´ï¨ï©ï¥ï®!" Jeannette growled. (I'm not leaving without him. Not without Johnathien.) "ïï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï²ï¥ï¡ï¬ï¬ï¹ï ï³ïµï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï·ï¡ï®ï´ï ï´ï¯ï ï¦ï©ï§ï¨ï´ï ï­ï¥ï¿ï ïï¥ï­ï¥ï­ï¢ï¥ï²ï¬ï ïï ïï¥ï¦ï¥ï£ï´ï¥ïï ï¹ï¯ïµï²ï ï¬ï¥ï¡ïï¥ï²ï®ï ïï ï³ïµï²ï¥ï¬ï¹ï ï£ï¡ï®ï ïï¥ï¦ï¥ï£ï´ï ï¹ï¯ïµï®ï¡ï¡" She threatened as drew her sword. (Are you really sure you want to fight me? Remember, I defected your leader. I surely can defect you.!!)

"ïï¥ï¡ï®ï®ï¥ï´ï´ï¥ï¬ï ïï¬ï¥ï¡ï³ï¥ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï©ï³ï ï®ï¯ï ï®ï¥ï¥ïï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï´ï¨ï©ï³ï¬ï ïªïµï³ï´ï ï§ï¯ï ï¢ï¡ï£ï«ï ï´ï¯ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï¢ï¥ï¬ï¯ï®ï§ï ï¡ï®ïï ï¦ï¯ï²ï§ï¥ï´ï ï¡ï¢ï¯ïµï´ï ïï¯ï¨ï®ï¡ï´ï¨ï©ï¥ï®." He replied, stepping a few steps back, away from Jeannette. (Jeannette, please there is no need for this, just go back to where you belong and forget about Johnathien.)

"ïï¯ï¬ï­ï¬ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï¯ï¦ï ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ïï´ï¬ï¡ï®ï´ï©ï¥ï®ï³ï¬ï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ïï ï£ï¡ï®ïï´ï ï¬ï¥ï¡ï¶ï¥ï ï¨ï©ï­ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï¬ï ï©ï´ïï³ï ï®ï¯ï´ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¨ï¯ï­ï¥ï®ï ïï¥ï ï©ï³ï®ïï´ï ï¯ï®ï¥ï ï¯ï¦ï ï¹ï¯ïµ." Jeannette replied, this was starting to get annoying. (Solm, you of all Atlantiens, know that I can't leave him there, it's not his home. He isn't one of you.)

"ïï¥ï ï©ï³ï ï®ï¯ï·ï¬ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¥ï¬ïï¥ï²ï³ï ï¨ï¡ï¶ï¥ï ï¥ï¸ï£ï¥ïï´ï¥ïï ï¨ï©ï­ï ï©ï®ï´ï¯ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï£ï©ï´ï¹ï®ï ï ïï¥ï ï©ï³ï ï®ï¯ï·ï ï¬ï©ï¶ï©ï®ï§ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¨ï©ï§ï¨ï ï¥ï¬ïï¥ï²ï³ï ïï¡ïµï§ï¨ï´ï¥ï²ï ï¡ï®ïï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¬ï©ï¦ï¥ï ï­ï¡ï´ï¥ï®ï ï ïï¥ï ï©ï³ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï©ï²ï ï³ï¯ï®ï ï®ï¯ï·ï¬ï ï¨ï¥ï ï¨ï¡ï³ï ï¬ï¯ï´ï³ï ï¯ï¦ï ï¦ï²ï©ï¥ï®ïï³ï ï¡ï®ïï ï¡ï ï¬ï©ï´ï´ï¬ï¥ï ï³ï©ï³ï´ï¥ï²ï ï¯ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¡ï¹." Solm answered. (He is now, the elders have excepted him into the city. He is now living with the high elders daughter and her life mate. He is their son now, he has lots of friends and a little sister on the way.)

"But he can never fit in, he doesn't have Atlantien blood. He will die like any other visitor to Atlantis. Yes he'll have a life longer then that of any other outsider, but he will never see and know what a true Atlantien would. I love him more than life itself and I don't want him to grow up being different from his friends. I'm sure you've seen the way other Atlantiens look at him. They know he's not of they kind and they'll torment him because of it." Jeannette added, speaking in the kings' language.

"I know Jeannette." Solm replied the same way. "But you'll have to leave him be, he doesn't remember you. Remember Jeannette he was only six when you left him in our care."

"I know that, but I'm back for him and I'll get him back, if it kills me."

"It will Jeannette, you know our laws, you know that once you leave you can never come back."

"Don't remind me. I know that. But it's a risk I'm willing to take to get Johnathien back." Jeannette replied.

Solm looked at and then smiled,

"Alright Jeannette, you have pasted the first test, you're faith to Johnathien has giving you the faith of love. You can go, but I warn you Jeannette, you know what is up next, the test of death. Remember that death is unstoppable, know that and you'll see Johnathien by dawn." Solm replied and disappeared into the shadows.

Jeannette sheathed her sword and walked back on the ship. Once the other two guards were gone, she rolled the barrel off the lid and opened it up.

"It's safe to came up." Jeannette's voice echoed within the lower deck and the crew started back up.

"What happened?" Jack asked, a little drogging.

"We're through the first gate." Jeannette answered and hurried to the helm, before Jack could yell at her for hitting him on the top of the head.

::Well what do ya all think? Four more tests to go through, stay turned. R&R JM::


End file.
